Numerous exciting advances have been made recently in the field of metastasis. There have been limited or no conferences emphasizing the molecular aspects of metastasis, particularly when considering the more popular and advertised conferences. There have been no in-depth conferences on metastasis in the following series of conferences: the Gordon Conferences, ICN- UCLA (though one is scheduled this winter), FASEB Summer Conferences, and Cell Biology Society Conferences (though a number of regional conferences on tumor biology and metastasis, principally from a biological point of view have occurred). This conference will distinguish itself by focusing on molecular aspects of various processes involved in metastasis. There have been many conferences dealing with metastasis but many of these have all too often been dealing with the biology, with the same material presented by the same individuals. Oncogenes, growth factors, factors that inhibit growth and interrelationship among these are areas highly relevant to metastasis and will be discussed. Another session will deal with drug-resistant mutants in understanding genetic regulation, differentiation, tumor progression, heterogeneity and metastasis. Other sessions will cover the role of novel molecules in influencing the immune system, particularly stimulation of LAK cells with IL-2, laminin, fibronectin and proteoglycans. Other presentations will cover the molecular components of the cell matrix, the molecular nature of cell receptors for these molecules, how these modulate metastasis, tumor invasion and proteases involved in tumor invasion. Finally, specific molecules that can promote tumor cell motility and angiogenesis will be presented. It is anticipated that a fundamental focus on molecular aspects of biology related to metastasis will make this a productive and interesting conference.